Over and Over Again
by Alice Shadowrunner01
Summary: How the Exile saw her life throughout Kotor 2. Atton/Exile parring and more! First chapter will be explained later on. And nearly every chapter will have a song. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.

Note: No this was not inspired by (I Hate) Everything About You. What gave you that idea? Hmmm well it could be the fact I am a Three Days Grace obsessive...And that I am writing a whole series based on their songs. This chapter is actually based on Three Days Grace. If you are a true fan you will know which one...(i have a serious problem with the band...)

**Chapter One- Friends for life**

_Nothing lasts forever._ Alrianna thought while sitting in the co-pilot chair watching her droid MS-89 fly her ship. She knew she was as good as dead. The Jedi probably didn't even want her back now that Revan and Malak had fallen.

The galaxy seemed darker now with out them at her side. Sure they had won the war. But at what cost? For Alrianna that was easy. The cost had been everything in that she held close, and she had a nagging feeling that the council would take away more.

She could still remember what Malak told her the night of their betrayal.

_"You wanted to see me Malak?" Alrianna said talking a seat in one of the few chairs of Malak's living quarters. Where it used to be a comfort to visit his quarters after battles and just act like they where still at the enclave, now they seemed cold and distant just like the person they housed._

_ "Yes. Revan and I have made a discovery that may lead to limitless power. All we need is a Jedi as powerful as you to control it." Malak said pausing for dramatic effect. "Its a factory of shorts, and will work well if a moderately powerful Jedi manipulates it, but we would need one such as you to make it work at it's full potential."_

_ "Factory? What kind of factory?" I said dreading the answer._

_ "One made for war, and it will be able to create weapons and battle droids as many as we need for anything."_

_ "But we just won the war Mak. What use would they be to us?"_

_ "Use? You don't think the Jedi will just welcome us back with open arms. We both know that Vrook wants to see you as a padawan again,and if he learned about us. Our relationship would be shattered. I love you and don't want to see that happen."_

But the end did happen. Just because she had said no to killing the order, and following them down a path to darkness. Ignoring other memories Alrianna eventually lured herself to sleep.

**After Trial**

And now Alrianna was an exile. Looking up to the sky she did the first that came to mind she started singing her favorite comfort.

"_Don't know whats going on_

_ Don't know what went wrong_

_ Feels like a hundred years_

_ I still can't believe your gone_

_ So I'll stay up all night_

_ with these blush on eyes_

_ while all these wall surround me_

_ with the story of our life._

_ I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW THAT YOUR GONE FOREVER_

_ I TELL MYSELF THAT I DON'T MISS YOU AT ALL_

_ I'M NOT LYING DENYING THAT I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW_

_ YOU GONE FOREVER!"_

It was true Alrianna felt free and numb. At least she could now make her own decisions about her own life. Maybe she would take up smuggling for a while.

Then with a smirk (remembering Vrook's face when she flipped him off telling him to go space himself at the end of the trial) Alrianna left trying hard to forget who she was.


	2. Chapter 2Awaken

OK** so the first chapter was crap, but this one will be better because I am not writing it at 11:30 after a long day. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. Why would I be on this site if I did own it?**

** Chapter 1:Status is Stranded **

Awaken

"Ugh...What the sword? This isn't my ship." I said to myself (Annoying little habit I had picked up) standing up.

It looked like a medical facility what with all the kolto tanks. But something was off. No security personal were coming to restrain like what usually happened when I woke up in a strange place, and there were dead guys floating in the other kolto tanks.

Trying to steady myself I walked shakily over to a door at the end of the room. Opening the door I walked out into a hallway that had a window to a room where a doctors should be standing and the another under a sign labeled 'morgue'.

Walking to the first room with the window, because I like many normal people didn't enjoy being in a room filled with dead people alone. In a far corner I found some medical supplies and as I walked over to a computer console I say my reflection.

I was wearing a black bra and black underwear complete with stripper boots?

"Okeeeeyyyy. So the doctors here are pervs, just what I needed." Once again talking out loud. I also noticed that brown hair was a matted mess. Briefly wondering how I didn't notice this I finished my short walk to the computer.

Options-

Medical bay functions ←

Medical bay logs

Medical bay security

After shifting through logs I found out that I was on a mining facility call Perogus (**how off is that spelling? If you are reading this review and tell me...)** and a lot of people where sent in from laser burns coming from malfunctioning mining droids. I then proceeded to the morgue to see if anyone was put in their by accident.

OK** so pretty short I know. I would love reviews! Is this better then the first chapter?And also I will be adding songs to nearly every chapter. The exile is a music addict like me! :)**

**Next chapter will be coming soon. Maybe even today March 17**

** -Alice**


End file.
